Samotni razem
by Lampira7
Summary: Pięć razy, gdy inne dzieci z klasy 1-A zauważają, że Todoroki i Midorija są w swoim własnym świecie.


**Tytuł:** Samotni razem  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** alone together  
 **Autor:** celestialfics  
 **Fandom:** **Boku no Hero Academia**  
 **Pairing:** Todoroki Shouto/Midoriya Izuko  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Czekam  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** /works/11083737

 **Samotni razem**

Iida Tenya

Tenya zawsze kierował się zasadami, przepisami, środkami ostrożności. Jego obowiązkiem, jako przewodniczącego klasy, było zapewnienie kolegom i koleżankom bezpiecznego miejsca, gdzie mogli się uczyć i rozwijać jak najlepiej. Brał tę odpowiedzialność tak samo poważnie jak cokolwiek innego.

Ale dzisiaj… Tenya nie mógł być wyrozumiały.

Otworzył usta, wyciągając sztywno przed siebie rękę na widok Midoriyi siedzącego na biurku, ale potem zamarł.

Midoriya siedział na biurku Todoroki'ego z jedną nogą zwisającą i kołyszącą się bez celu. Przyciskał dłoń do biurka i patrzył przez ramię na Todoroki'ego, który opierał ręce na blacie niedaleko miejsca, w którym rozciągał się Midoriya, stukając palcem, gdy podniósł wzrok, uważnie słuchając słów drugiego chłopaka.

Coś w nich — w tym, jak łagodny uśmiech widniał na ustach Todoroki'ego oraz jak głowa Midoriyi lekko się cofnęła, kiedy się śmiał. W tym, jak byli zachwyceni sobą nawzajem, że nawet nie zauważyli, że Tenya się gapi — sprawiło, że ten czuł się tak, jakby przeszkadzał. Przerywanie tego byłoby złe, nawet jeśli Midoriya łamał zasady szkolne. Ale wpatrywanie się było niegrzeczne, więc Tenya odwrócił wzrok.

Będzie udawał, że w ogóle tego nie widział.

Ashido Mina

W pewien piątek, Mina postanowiła zorganizować maraton filmowy we wspólnym pokoju. Poinformowała o tym swoich kolegów z klasy, na wypadek, gdyby chcieli dołączyć do niej. Zanim uruchomiła pierwszy thriller o kosmitach, sześciu jej kolegów rozłożyło się na kanapach obok niej.

Jirou i Yaoyorozu usiadły po lewej jej lewej stronie, dzieląc miskę popcornu. Po prawej, Kirishima żuł jakąś słodką żelkę ze wzrokiem wbitym w telewizor. Tokoyami siedział na końcu drugiej kanapy, z nogami skrzyżowanymi w kostkach. Midoriya rozsiadł się na drugim końcu sofy od niego, z nogami spoczywającymi na kolanach Todoroki'ego.

Mina wyciągnęła ręce nad głową, gdy pojawiły się początkowe napisy, a potem ułożyła się wygodniej na kanapie. Jirou podciągnęła kolana do klatki piersiowej, gdy zaczął się film, owijając ramiona wokół nóg. Yaoyorozu uśmiechnęła się do niej i położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu w uspokajającym geście.

I szczerze mówiąc, Mina była zaskoczona, że dopiero piętnaście minut po rozpoczęciu filmu Todoroki i Midoriya zaczęli szeptać do siebie.

To nie było rozpraszające per se, ale gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny z klasy, Mina wstałaby i skoczyłaby na nich albo zrobiła coś innego, co sprawiłoby, że by się zamknęli. Todoroki i Midoriya wydawali się… tacy naturalni robiąc to.

Nikt w pokoju nie zauważył, że po krótkim czasie przestali zwracać uwagę na film, a Mina dostrzegła to, ponieważ obejrzała ten thriller około dwadzieścia razy. Wciąż jednak nie miała ochoty krzyknąć na nich, żeby znaleźli sobie pokoik, jakby to zrobiła w przypadku Ojiro i Hagakure, gdyby byli w tej samej sytuacji.

Zamiast tego, skupiła się na filmie i pozwoliła, by ich cicha rozmowa przerodziła się w nic nie znaczący szum w tle.

Uraraka Ochako

Ochako zauważyła, że Midoriya miał zwyczaj zapominania o jedzeniu, kiedy wciągnęła go rozmowa. Teraz wiedziała, żeby nie wspominać o bohaterach podczas posiłku, dopóki Midoriya nie zje niemalże w całości swojej porcji, bo inaczej zapomni o jedzeniu w trakcie rozmowy o bohaterach.

Było to głównie ujmujące. Ochako czasami szturchała go delikatnie, podczas gdy mówił, delikatnie sugerując mu jedzenie, zanim znów zapomni o tym.

Todoroki jednak wybrał zupełnie inne podejście. Ochako wpatrywała się po raz pierwszy, gdy Todoroki wziął swoje własne jedzenie między pałeczki i kładąc pod nie dłoń, uniósł je do ust Midoriyi. Izuku wziął gryz, jakby to było coś naturalnego, ale potem uświadomił sobie, co zrobił i zarumienił się od czubków uszu aż do szyi. Todoroki zaśmiał się, po czym szturchnął go w ramię, wskazując głową na jedzenie Midoriyi.

Karmienie Midoriyi stało się później częstym zjawiskiem częstym zajęciem dla Todoroki'ego. Ochako prawie czuła jakby przeszkadzała, kiedy widziała to, więc odwracała wzrok, zwykle rozpoczynając rozmowę z Iidą. Pozostawiając ich samych sobie.

Sposób, w jaki chodzili w interakcje był swobodny. Jeśli Ochako miała wybrać słowo, które by do nich pasowało, to byłoby to „ _domowe_ ".

Kirishima Eijirou

Podczas jednej z sesji treningowych, Eijirou był zdumiony, jak Todoroki i Midoriya dobrze ze sobą współpracują. Zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że podczas treningu, zajęć, bitew, podczas czegokolwiek — w jakiś sposób, ta dwójka zawsze wymyślała co zrobić i jak to wykonać wspólnie.

Ta sesja treningowa była symulacją misji ratunkowej, połowa klasy miała w niej uczestniczyć, a druga obserwować ich poczynania.

Todoroki przeszedł długą drogę od wstępnego egzaminu licencyjnego i można było to łatwo dostrzec przy pierwszym spojrzeniu. Ale po bliższym przyjrzeniu się — a było to dokładnie to, co Eijirou właśnie robił — zauważył, że ani Todoroki ani Midoriya nie odnieśliby takiego sukcesu, jaki mieli, gdyby nie ten drugi.

Nie polegali na sobie nawzajem — obaj byli oczywiście silni w pojedynkę — ale razem po prostu… klikali. Oglądanie tego było całkiem cholernie fajne. Ogień i lód. Lód i ogień oraz jarzące się kończyny. Wszystko ostrożne i strategiczne.

Eijirou nie zauważył, że uśmiechał się szeroko, gdy ich obserwował, dopóki symulacja nie dobiegła końca i obaj zatrzymali się. Bokugou uderzył łokciem w bok Eijirou. Mruczał pod nosem jakieś wulgaryzmy, ale Eijirou nie zwracał uwagi na słowa. Był pewien, że Bakugou również był świadom ich zdolności.

Uczestnikom kazano się zebrać, by omówić wyniki, ale Todoroki i Midoriya na chwilę jeszcze pozostali z tyłu.

Trzymali się blisko siebie, jakby dzielili się tajemnicą. Może tak było.

Asui Tsuyu

W szczególnie gorący letni dzień, Tsuyu zaprosiła Iidę, Urarakę i Todoroki'ego oraz Midoriyę na lody.

Szli do sklepu, sandały klekotały na chodniku, a słońce prażyło. Tsuya sięgnęła, żeby otrzeć odrobinę potu z szyi będąc wdzięczna, że postanowiła związać dzisiaj włosy do góry.

Uraraka i Midoriya skupili się bliżej prawej strony Todoroki'ego, który, jak Tsuyu była pewna, udawał, że nie wie, co robią.

Wewnątrz lodziarni był wyczuwalny kontrast między temperaturą w środku a na zewnątrz i wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy wyszli ze skwierczącego gorąca.

Osoba stojąca za ladą uśmiechnęła się do nich. Iida podszedł do niej, aby złożyć dla wszystkich zamówienie, ponieważ wcześniej uprzejmie zażądał od nich ich zamówień. Kiedy dostali swoje lody, żadne z nich nie wydawało się zbyt chętne do wyjścia na zewnątrz, więc wszyscy wcisnęli się, by usiąść w środku przy stoliku. Troje na jednym końcu i dwójka przy drugim.

Tsuyu siedziała pomiędzy Uraraką i Midoriyą. Jej uda przyklejały się do skóry siedzenia. Nad stołem, Todoroki zaproponował Midoriyai spróbowania lodów, które zamówił, wyciągając trzymany w dłoni stożek, przechylając go w stronę ust drugiego chłopaka. Tsuyu zakumkała, owijając językiem swoje własne lody i zwracając się w kierunku Uraraki i Iidy.

Kiwając głową w stronę chłopców, którzy siedzieli tuż obok niej, powiedziała cicho:

— Myślę, że naprawdę się kochają, kero.

Iida kiwnął głową, zgadzając się, a wyraz twarzy Uraraki złagodniał.

—Tak, też tak myślę.


End file.
